Hidden Videos
by HollyinSanest
Summary: When a certain few clips go viral, some people aren't that happy. Happens after RE6, CAUTION: MAY CONTAIN GAME SPOILERS, so if you're reading this before you played the game, it's heavily recommended that you play the game first. And nope, in this one, Leon and Chris aren't a thing, I mean, c'mon people, don't they have girlfriends already, as in Ada and Jill? Rated T: swearing


**Author Note: Weeeellllllllll, these characters ain't mine and are all CAPCOM's. I know it's been time since I'd published anything that was canonical to my other serious RE stories (trust me, you'll notice some differences if you've read my other RE fanfics). So, I wanted to write something involving Leon and Chris (it'll be a short series), not in a way some ppl might expect but it was fun while it lasted. Takes place after RE6, sorry guys, Piers is still six feet under (or probably more, since you know he was really deep underwater when you know what happened). BEWARE: MAY CONTAIN SOME GAME SPOILERS**

**Hidden Videos**

**Chapter 1: Some Videos Aren't **_**That**_** Watchable, But Not This…**

Chris Redfield was lounging by his desk, waiting for some curtain of laziness to part somewhere deep in his head so that he could write the damn report. He was made for field work but when it came to writing some situation he faced, he could only come up with a blank. Looking around, he spotted Jill reading not far away, her hair finally back to its original colour from months of waiting for her roots to grow back. He recalled her grumblings on Wesker's "thing" for blondes, amused by actually how cute she looked when she was angry and frustrated.

"Hey, check this out", someone called from one of the cubicles of the BSAA office, gesturing at the monitor in front of him. Chris identified him as one of the newer agents. He couldn't recall the man's name, though.

"It better be something worthwhile", Chris grunted, getting up from his seat.

Since Jill was nearer, she had beaten him to the computer.

"Oh my God, Chris", she gasped out, a hand over her mouth. "What is that man doing?"

That hastened his pace. And he managed to catch a glimpse of the video that was posted on YouTube.

He'd expected to see some reports on a new case if bioterrorism, not a slightly out of focused video on a man on a slide, gliding down quite gracefully. At first, he couldn't tell who it was, then when the man approached the panda ride. His heart stopped beating.

_It…_

*the man rocked the panda ride*

…_was…_

*the man was still on the ride*

….

*the man stops, crosses one leg over the other and sits there for a while*

…_.himself…_

"That's….that's…not me", Chris blurted out. The new agent, which he still couldn't recall the name at the moment, and Jill looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Well, of course not", Jill scoffed, "That couldn't be you".

On the video, another man slides head first down the slide.

Chris winced.

He had recognized the other man on the video too.

If only Piers was around to see this, Chris wouldn't have felt too bad if he had witnessed the younger man had a bout of cardiac arrest.

"Oh, honey, you alright?" Jill asked. "You don't look so well".

Just when he was hopeful that nobody would recognize him, annotations appeared beside the man who was still going at it with the panda.

"Check out Chris Redfield?" the new agent read (still can't recall his name, Chris should probably get his head checked) giving Chris a raised brow.

Jill looked confused.

Growling and muttering under his breath, Chris gave the young man in front of him a glare that could match Wesker's, "Get back to work!"

The younger man scrambled away to safety, which was out of the building and as far as he possibly could once he was outside. Chris gave the desk a pound in frustration, pulling out the computer's plug. He still had penned up anger in him as he stared at the pitch black screen.

Turning to Jill, "Can we get a trace on the uploader?"

"Sure thing", Jill gave him a curt nod.

…

Meanwhile at the Kennedy residence, Leon smirked as he replayed the video a couple or more times. It was kinda amusing to see two grown man in a deserted playground. Looking around, he heard Ada coming from the next room.

"Hey, Ada, check this out!" he called out enthusiastically.

**Author's Note: So, still interested? Well review and tell me whether it's worth continuing. : D**


End file.
